Episode Three
Summary :Twenty years after the events of Episode Two, Kouki is still working for Rin and Mimi, is now married to Yuki, and has a son named Teruki with her. :The episode opens with a house in Nagoya exploding on a clear day. Rin and company then recieve a call from a girl wanting to meet with Rin. When Rin sees her at a construction site, the latter is dressed in a tattered maid's outfit and dog collar, covered in blood and clearly sick. The girl only says one cryptic sentence ("The flower of death! It's going to bloom in Tokyo!") before falling off the under construction building and dying in front of Rin. Kouki learns that the girl's name is Yuria Takimoto, a 17 year-old high schooler who had gone missing a week earlier. There was something odd, though - Rin learned from Yanagihara that Yuria's body had body piercings on it, which reminded Rin of Sayara, who disappeared 21 years before. Even odder, when Yanagihara told Rin that she would've died of the disease infecting the girl, he heard the coroner mention 'it can't be' - as if the coroner had saw the illness before. :The message from Yuria reminds Rin of a story she heard from a friend, Yoshie Shimizu, back in 1945. With the help of Yoshie's old records, Rin soon discovers that the girl displayed the same symptoms as subjects of an indigenous disease tested as a biological weapon "Higan", once tested on Hagashima Island, or "Death Island", which had been officially destroyed by volcanic action. The disease got its name from the fact that every victim saw a red flower blooming before dying, and the wounds on their bodies bloomed also like flowers. Thankfully, though, the disease was found to have been non-contagious, with only one fatality during Yoshie's stay. :Kouki then receives a call from an old college friend named Youko who tells him that his ornithologist friend has gone missing. Yanagihara then confirms that Death Island's former residents were among the victims of each recent bombing in Tokyo. The disease, the serial bombings, and the disappearance of Kouki's friend are all tied together by an evil eye tattoo. :Soon after that, Apos makes an appearance again, taking the life of one of Rin's immortal friends who was working as a stripper. While on the phone hearing this news, Rin gets captured and brought to Hagashima Island by some man who has the eye tattoo. It seemed that the island's status as 'destroyed' was just a ruse created by the United States military, who continued the biological weapons research on the disease. Mimi decides to visit Rin's Informant who demands lesbian sex with her in return for information on Rin's whereabouts. She informs them that the group behind the bombings and Rin's capture is called "Kudoru" (Sanskrit: Evil). :Meanwhile on Hagashima Island, Rin discovers that Sayara survived as an immortal but has to rely on a powered exoskeleton to move because of the Time Fruit's limitations. Surviving a very painful vivisection, Rin escapes but is chased and killed again. Sayara explains her plan to exterminate humans with Higan, leaving only immortals on Earth. :Kouki arrives on a helicopter piloted by #2 Informant to free Rin but is fatally shot. With his last strength, he consumes Shogo's Time Fruit and turns into an angel. After carrying Rin to safety, he returns to devour Sayara but Apos arrives to remove both their time fruits, killing them instantly. He consumes Sayara's fruit, but loses Kouki's when the boat shifts unexpectedly from an explosion Kouki set. The next day, Rin and Mimi stay in their office, both visibly shaken by Kouki's death. Order of Appearance *Rin Asogi *Kouki Maeno *Mimi *Yuria Takimoto *Tamotsu Yanagihara *Mary *Yoshie Shimizu *Youko *Apos *Sayara Yananobe Navigation Previous: Episode Two Next: Episode Four Category:Episodes Category:Season 1